


Why It's You

by Renai_chan



Series: Ethos of Trust [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Finally!, Humor, Leashes, M/M, Magazine Interview, Multi, OT3 porn, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rimming, Suit Porn, hints of exhibitionism, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve, Bucky and Tony have an interview and photo session about their relationship, and Steve and Howard have another talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why It's You

**Author's Note:**

> If I had better drawing skills, I’d draw the magazine cover. At this point, I'm just hoping (begging!) someone with better skillz would do it for me because I can’t get the image out of my head (because the boys + suits + collars and leashes = orgasm in a bucket). 
> 
> Also, I enjoy writing Howard a little too much.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I may have make a few mistakes regarding Bucky's missing arm (when I write, I forget I haven't given him his arm back yet); if you manage to find any, please let me know. Also, I have _zero_ idea of how to write a magazine article + interview. If you have any experience, please overlook my noobiness.
> 
> This part is for my friend Helen coz she got me up and running to work on this next installment! I had tons of fun writing this part, I hope you have fun reading it too!

Steve rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and tented his fingers in front of his mouth, pressing against his lips before he could yell at everyone.

 

He _hated_ this—the interview, the photo shoot, the attention, the invasiveness—hated it with a _passion_. There was a _reason_ he stopped being Captain America and prancing around in leather tights for the army; there was a _reason_ he didn’t like giving out personal interviews as Stark Industries CEO, as Howard Stark’s best friend, as Tony Stark’s Dom-slash-godfather or as People magazine’s sexiest man of the decade and Time Magazine’s person of the year (thrice). Oh, he knew it had to be done, so he tolerated it with the patience and discipline of a US Army Colonel and of Captain America, but it didn’t change the fact that he hated it.

 

But today—today, he didn’t want to be Captain America or Colonel Rogers or even just Steve Rogers. Today, his patience was quickly, quickly fraying at the edges, and only the fact that Tony and Bucky were watching him surreptitiously, but carefully—and that they were still fully clothed—did he manage to keep himself in check.

 

He didn’t know whose idea it was to have his subs practically dry hump each other in front of a roomful of people (he was pretty sure it was Tony’s), but when he found out for sure, that someone was definitely going to find himself in trouble.

 

He sat in the same chair that they had been photographed on not an hour ago, observing his subs who had moved on to the bed and, more importantly, observing everyone else. Bucky was on his back with Tony hovering above him. They weren’t pressing against each other or kissing as they were usually wont to do when found in that particular position, but the teasing brushes, the hint of skin, and their heavy-lidded eyes and meaningful looks were more than enough to have most of the room squirming in their seats.

 

Hell, Steve was privy to the sight of even more on a daily basis and even _he_ was practically squirming in his seat.

 

He watched Bucky bend a leg, amidst jarring camera flashes, to press his thigh lightly, almost casually between Tony’s spread ones. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, but he held very, very still even as Bucky lifted himself onto his elbow to press his mouth to Tony’s neck. Steve could see Bucky’s mouth move in an almost silent whisper and a shiver run through Tony at the words. Their eyes flickered briefly to Steve’s and then back away, clearly implying that they were talking about him. He wondered how much of this they were doing for his benefit and how much of it for the magazine’s.

 

And then they rolled over, smoothly, but mindful of the leashes that anchored them to the bedpost, and Bucky pinned both Tony’s wrists to the pillow above his head and straddled his hips. The younger sub _whined_ in response, and Steve couldn’t help himself but stand sharply.

 

“Break,” he announced, his voice brooking no room for protest. Bucky’s and Tony’s eyes glittered with amusement and delight that irritated Steve. He knew they were doing it on purpose—he knew his subs well enough to know that for sure—but to see them so smug about it irked him. _Fine_ , he thought. Fine. They wanted this, so he was going to give them what they wanted. He strode over and grabbed the leashes off the makeshift hook. “Up,” he ordered and waited only long enough for them to find their feet before leading them out the door and away from the curious, enthralled eyes of the magazine staff.

 

He was glad he had insisted on having the shoot at the Astoria. As it was so close to SI tower, they maintained two suites there for company guests, and occasionally, Steve and/or Tony when they didn’t want to or couldn’t be bothered to go back to the mansion. After a quick call to the lobby, this is where he led the both of them. A hotel official was standing in front of the door, holding out a keycard when they arrived. Steve thanked him, tipped him generously, and told him in the nicest words he could possibly muster given the situation to fuck off.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, he pulled Bucky towards him and slammed him up against the wall. The grunt that escaped the sub was quickly muffled by Steve’s lips. Their kiss was brutal, painful, almost savage, and Bucky whimpered for more. Because he did, though, Steve tore his mouth away.

 

“I don’t know what possessed me to agree to this,” he said in a low growl. “But we’re finishing that shoot, confiscating the cameras, and sending them official pictures instead. It’s bad enough that they got to see you like that; I’m not allowing any more to do so.” Bucky groaned a halfhearted agreement if only so that he could rock against Steve’s hips that were _two inches_ out of his reach.

 

“Please, Steve,” he begged when a whole minute of writhing got him nowhere.

 

“Shush, Bucky,” Steve admonished. “Neither of you are going to say one word until I give you permission to do so. Understood?” Their eyes were wide, in delight, in approval, in submission, and they nodded eagerly. “Good. Now take off your clothes,” he instructed, walking into the suite and leaving them at the foyer, “and then mine.” They scrambled to obey, flinging their several-thousand dollar suits haphazardly on the decorative chairs.

 

Tony fell to his knees first in front of Steve, reaching for the Dom’s belt and undoing it with practiced ease, and then Bucky was beside him, plucking each button from its hole and stroking the bared expanse of Steve’s chest. His suit, shoes and tie were flung into a forgotten corner of the room then their mouths were on him, on his thighs and chest, kissing and licking and sucking eagerly until he stepped back. Tony pouted horribly, and Bucky didn’t look too far off from doing so as well, but Steve only gave into the urge to smirk at them as he sank down onto one of the sofas.

 

“Pick up my clothes, sweethearts, and fold them up nicely,” he told them, and when they were done, he gestured them over, Tony not bothering to stand as he moved and Bucky sliding onto the couch beside him. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, loosening the strands that were held together with product, and slid an arm around Bucky’s waist to pull him closer and press a quick kiss to his neck.

 

“You two are terrible,” he murmured fondly. Tony’s smile was too proud and too pleased with himself. Steve was going to have to change that because he wasn’t going to allow this to happen again, his subs being seen in the best of ways by anyone other than himself. Call him possessive, call him controlling, but Tony and Bucky were for his eyes alone. “I’m going to have to punish you, of course, naughty subs.” The proud look dropped off Tony’s face, and Steve could see him struggling not to rationalize their actions.

 

“Good boy,” he said and kissed his forehead when Tony finally settled without saying anything. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to bend both of you over that table and spread you open and fuck you raw, and when I’m done, we’re going to go back downstairs and finish that damn shoot without me knocking anyone out. After that, we’re going straight back home. But until then, neither of you are allowed to come.” Tony and Bucky exchanged glances to which Steve smirked once more. “Am I understood?” They both nodded, so he favored them with a kiss each. “On the table then, baby,” he told Tony and patted his backside as he went.

 

Tony bent himself over the edge of the dining table and spread his legs apart. He stretched his arms over his head to be able to reach the other edge of the table and hold on. Steve pressed a pleased kiss to the small of his back.

 

“Buck,” he said, drawing the other sub closer and licking the flesh below his ear. Bucky purred softly. “Open him up for me,” Steve instructed. “Use your mouth.” Tony whined at the instruction, inadvertently spreading his legs wider. Steve laughed. “Remember, Tones, you aren’t allowed to come or so help me I will not fuck you the rest of the week.” The youngest man made a broken noise of acquiescence before Bucky dropped to his knees behind him and pulled one cheek aside with his hand.

 

The first swipe of Bucky’s tongue over his hole made Tony cry out loudly and lift his head off the table, but the older sub continued, undeterred amidst whimpers and near sobs as Tony fought not to focus on the pleasure that threatened to make him come. He licked and sucked and prodded the hole with his tongue first and, when Tony was suitably wet and relaxed, two fingers. He stretched Tony open, careful and meticulous and sloppy and lewd, and Steve murmured his approval. He slipped another finger inside, spreading all three apart and licking around the stretched skin, until Steve gently pulled him back.

 

“Kneel over there,” he ordered, pointing Bucky a few feet away but in direct line of sight, and then added, “and touch yourself.” A sharp breath escaped the former sniper as though he thought to protest, but eventually, he only nodded and sat on his heels, his knees spread, and wrapped a fist around his cock. Steve gave him a smile and then turned back to Tony, running a palm over the tense muscles of his back. “You can speak while I fuck you,” he said and stroked his cock over the sodden hole.

 

“Yes, sir,” Tony answered immediately. It was a struggle for him to keep quiet when they fucked, and Steve didn’t feel the need to compound that with the struggle to keep from coming lest Tony fail to find pleasure in the whole act. Without further word, he pushed into his sub, slow, but steady. “ _Ohhhhh_ ,” Tony moaned as he did, lifting his hips minutely off of the edge of the table. “Oh, yes, _please_.” Steve chuckled.

 

“Why is it you’re so much more polite when you’ve got my cock shoved in you?” he asked as he pulled out gently. It was rhetorical, but he expected Tony’s answer anyway.

 

“Your cock works miracles, apparently.” Steve laughed and then shoved himself back in, earning a yelp and a moan out of his lover. “God, Steve. More, please.”

 

“Are you sure you should be asking for more? You’re barely holding on,” Steve mused, reaching beneath Tony to grasp at his cock. Tony gasped sharply, once, and jerked in Steve’s grip, halfway between pulling away and pushing back. Steve pressed his lips to the back of Tony’s neck and began fucking him in earnest. In contrast, he stroked the inventor’s cock lightly, almost teasingly.

 

“S—Steve…” Tony whimpered, pulling away and pushing back erratically, unsure of how to respond. And oh God, how he felt good. He was tight and warm around his cock, but always so yielding. The lack of lube only created a pleasant burn for the both of them that had Tony’s breath hitching and Steve moaning.

 

“Yeah, baby?” Steve asked just as he thrust in a shade too hard and a touch too deep. Tony _wailed_ and tossed back his head to rest against Steve’s shoulder, crying out at each thrust while the other sucked hickeys onto his neck.

 

“I can’t,” he pleaded. “Steve, Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t!”

 

“Shhh,” Steve murmured, kissing his temple tenderly. “You can take it, Tony.” He knew Tony would, but he tested that knowledge by straightening up, pressing a hand into the middle of Tony’s back to keep him down, and plowing into him hard and deep and fast. He purposely angled his cock away from Tony’s prostate because he wasn’t cruel to expect Tony not to come even though he battered the gland. Nevertheless, the genius pressed his head to the surface of the table and whimpered and sobbed and moaned and cried and begged as he fought to hold himself back. Steve regretted that he couldn’t see Tony’s face from their position, but he compensated by shoving in deep and grinding their hips together. Tony clenched down on him when he did, and that was it. That was _it_ , and Steve stilled, tensing and groaning loudly as he came.

 

There was a second’s stillness in the room, punctuated only by Tony’s frantic whimpers, then Steve’s softened cock slipped naturally out of the sub, making him groan softly. Steve turned to watch Bucky stroking his cock almost lazily as he watched them. Steve wasn’t fooled though; the way he bit his lip only showed that he was doing the minimal amount of effort to comply with Steve’s command, but avoid coming himself.

 

“Your turn,” he said. “Open yourself up for me?” Bucky released his cock with a small expression of relief and knee-walked over to the table.

 

“Shouldn’t he get rimmed too?” Tony asked, his voice petulant and strangled. Steve chuckled as he stroked his cock gently, encouraging it back into hardness. He spied his come trickling out of Tony’s hole and a drop running down his leg.

 

“Not really,” he answered, then instructed Bucky, “You can use my come for lube.” Bucky’s matching grin was dirty and ecstatic, and Tony was still pliant enough that he didn’t understand what Steve had said until he felt two fingers push in him. He grunted and then moaned loudly, pushing back against Bucky’s fingers.

 

“You’re _horrible_ ,” he whined and cried when Bucky curled his fingers to scoop out the liquid. “Evil! What happened to my Steve and Bucky? I want them back.” Bucky answered by dragging a tongue from Tony’s calf up his thigh, cleaning the drop of come as he went. Tony cursed embarrassingly loudly and wriggled away from the other sub. Steve only laughed and righted Tony so that he could kiss him. He didn’t deny the pleasure he felt at seeing his lover’s tear stained cheeks.

 

“On your knees over there, and touch yourself,” he said, pointing to where Bucky had been kneeling. Tony pouted at him, but went anyway. He gingerly enclosed a fist around his cock and squeezed at the base to provide some relief. Satisfied, Steve turned to Bucky who was bent over the table with his fingers in himself. Steve tapped his hand away and stuck two fingers in his mouth to slick them up. Then he suddenly pushed them into the slightly stretched hole with little care, making the other yelp. “This is what you were aiming for, weren’t you?” he murmured as he fingered his lover roughly. “That I would be so overcome with jealousy and lust that I’d take you with reckless abandon.” He punctuated that with a sharp twist of his fingers. Bucky cried out and arched his back in response. “That I’d show them, the magazine staff, how good I make you feel, how nobody else can satisfy you, how you’re all _mine_.”

 

“Yours, Steve!” Bucky gasped, pushing back. “Please. We’re all yours. Only yours. Please!” Steve spread his fingers once more and then pulled them out. He spat in his hand and coated his cock with the makeshift lube. He pushed in, this time gently because he, with all humility, knew how big he was and knew that spit was not enough lube. He slid into the crudely prepped hole slowly until he bottomed out and ground his hips into Bucky’s ass in circular motions. Bucky whimpered high in his throat, tossing his head back. Steve frowned in thought then turned to Tony.

 

“Get the mirror from the room, Tone, and put it there,” he said, thrusting minutely and carefully while Tony rushed to obey the command. With the mirror in front of them, he could watch Bucky’s face contort with pleasure and concentration. Trying it out, he shoved himself in roughly once, and the brunet’s jaw dropped to let out a gasped moan. Steve repeated the motion, reaching over to keep Bucky’s head lifted when it started to drop. “Watch yourself, babe, and watch me take you,” he said before plowing into his lover once more. Bucky gasped and moaned and whined with each thrust, but he kept his head lifted and his eyes opened as Steve commanded. “Good boy,” the Dom praised, and silence beyond the slapping of flesh against flesh overtook them once more.

 

“You’re disappointed, though,” he said after a moment. Neither Bucky nor Tony denied it. “Because you wanted this—or the idea of this, rather—to happen in the other room.” Bucky visibly swallowed, but he couldn’t say anything, not with his ass being pounded as it were. “I won’t share you, either of you, to anyone, not even just to their eyes,” he warned them. He couldn’t help the rough thrust that accompanied the words.

 

“No, sir,” Tony breathed in agreement. “We don’t want you to share.” Steve turned to him, his motions never faltering.

 

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.”

 

“We want—,” Tony’s breath hitched. “We want everyone to know that we’re yours. We want them to know that you take care of us and love us and satisfy us beyond anything we could ever hope for and beyond anyone ever could. That this is real and that you’re ours and that you want no one else but us.” The tone of his voice winded Steve like a punch in the gut, and he pulled out of Bucky abruptly so that he could wrap the both of them in a solid, immovable embrace. He crushed Bucky’s lips beneath his, first, and then Tony’s, conveying in the kiss all the emotion he felt for his two subs. The kiss gradually evolved into a three-way that was messy and a little bit awkward, but full of meaning.

 

“I love you,” he told them in his Captain America voice that was firm and true and undoubtable. Their responding smiles were incandescent and beauteous.

 

……………

 

The magazine sold out in two hours.

 

The issue was reprinted and redistributed in three hours and sold out again in one.

 

People magazine bought the exclusive rights to an interview and photo spread for a staggering $6 million dollars and spent an additional quarter of a million more revamping their magazine for the special Collector’s Edition issue.

 

They broke even in half an hour after the issue was released.

 

They could say it helped that People hired Vogue Italia’s head stylist and fashion photographer to direct the shoot and consulted with their editor about the cover. They could say it helped that they commissioned Giorgio Armani himself to make the custom suits they wore. They could say it helped that everyone and their mothers were willing to give them any and all accessories they needed to pull the shoot off if only so that their products would be seen on the cover.

 

But really even without all that, Steve, Tony, and Bucky would have sold the magazine just as well.

 

The Dom sat rather regally in a baroque armchair ( **On Steve:** Armani three-piece suit and necktie, price on request; Givenchy watch, $5,705; Cole Haan leather shoes, $230). His jaw was set tight, and he stared straight into the camera lens. His bright blue eyes that stood out in stark relief against the overall darkness of the cover’s mood conveyed a deep-seated possessiveness and seemed to bore holes into whomever reader dared to look into them. There was a warning in the line of his posture and in the tension of his neck that promised easy pain to whoever thought to come too close to his subs. People knew Steve Rogers to be a good, kind, lighthearted man, but here, there was no doubt as to why one should not mess with him.

 

Bucky sat on his lap **(On Bucky:** Armani two-piece suit, price on request; Cartier watch, $3,550; Hugo Boss leather shoes, $350; sapphire-studded collar and leash, model’s own.), his missing arm hidden from the camera and his head tucked into the crook of Steve’s neck. His good hand was tangled in Tony’s intentionally messy hair where the other sub sat at Steve’s feet with an arm curled around his Dom’s calf ( **On Tony:** Armani two-piece suit, price on request; Bvlgari watch, model’s own; Salvatore Ferragamo leather shoes, $675; ruby-studded collar and leash, model’s own). Unlike Steve, whose suit was worn to perfection, both subs were missing neckties and the first two buttons of their dress shirts were left undone, partially to show a tantalizing hint of skin and partially to show off the collars wrapped around their necks on which the matching leashes were anchored and pulled taught by Steve’s hand. Their eyes were half lidded in what was equally a “come hither” look and a “go away; you’re interrupting our fun” look.

 

The image alone would have been enough to make sales shoot through the roof, regardless of their individual merit, regardless of the weight behind their names and faces, and regardless of their story and the reason behind the interview. The cover oozed pure sex appeal that was more at home on the cover of fashion and men’s magazines than on People.

 

Needless to say, many patrons made sure to squirrel away a second copy for more... ahem...  _private_ purposes.

For other, more upstanding (daresay  _prudish_ ) patrons, however, it was the story that drew their attention and demanded their dollars. People from the society, business, and science sectors all found use for the article in their daily life and work, from how the revelation would affect the stock prices of Stark Industries (and consequently, everyone else’s), to how the items they wore would dictate trends, to how their relationship would affect the biology of Dom-sub bonds the world over. Even the religious found use for it in their preaching and sermons, telling people how they were unnatural and thus would be punished by God.

**A SENSATIONAL MÉNAGE A TROIS**

_Probably best known as World War II hero Captain America, at 76 years of age, Dom Steven Rogers is still at the peak of his life. He heads Stark Industries, the world’s biggest and best weapons manufacturing company, as the successor to Howard Stark who retired six years ago, he is hailed one of the most powerful men in the business world today and one of the richest in his own capacity, and he was elected PEOPLE Magazine’s Sexiest Man of the Decade, three decades running._

_His sub, Tony Stark, 23, is Stark Industries’ Head of Research and Development, and, if rumors are to be believed, being groomed to take over as CEO upon Steve’s retirement. A certified and world-renown genius, he graduated at the top of his class in MIT with a double degree in Physics and Engineering at just 19 years of age. Since then, he has taken up masters in both programs as well as Business Management and is currently finishing up his doctorates for all three programs._

_They’re known to be two of the most powerful people in the world on their own merits. Together, they’re a formidable team that could conquer the world._

_But just when we thought the power couple couldn’t garner any more appeal, they come out today with a startling revelation._

_Both men have opened up to PEOPLE that they have taken on a third person in their bond: one James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s former sub who was lost to the world during the Second World War._

_In an exclusive interview and photos, they offer PEOPLE an intimate look into their steamy love life with their newest lover._

**PEOPLE Magazine: Despite your fame, Steve and Tony, you two have declined giving interviews in the past about your relationship. Did Bucky influence your decision to change this is any way?**

Steve: He was a factor, of course. When it was just Tony and myself, there was just as much clamor for our sordid details as there was for any other celebrity couple; we weren’t unique in any way, so we didn’t feel the need to explain ourselves. This time, though, we wanted to put a stop to the clamor before it escalated. There has never been a relationship like ours before, after all, and I think people are too curious and a little bit over concerned.

Tony: I just think that some people need to go suck it. I have an awesome pair of lovers and (name omitted to protect the person’s privacy) can go shove his— (At this point, Steve silences him with a look.)

**P: You were right in saying that there has never been any relationship quite like yours before. How did Bucky fit in?**

S: It’s rather complicated, so let’s just say Bucky was my sub back in the day and Tony is my sub today and they just kind of found each other.

B: _Actually_ , Tony broke into the hospital they were keeping me at, assaulted the staff, cornered me, and ranted for hours.

T: Excuse you. I did not _rant_. And certainly not for _hours_. I was being nice to you. And as I recall it, you kissed me first!

 

**P: Why did you kiss Tony, Bucky?**

B: Well, he was going on and on _and on_ about how he couldn’t bear for Steve to choose between the two of us and how he wanted to give Steve everything he wanted, and really, kissing him was the only way to shut him up.

T: You just wanted a piece of this (points to self), admit it already.

 

**P: How did Steve and your relationship change with Bucky in the mix?**

T: Well, the sex is admittedly more fantastic now.

S: (sighs) _Tony_. It’s a bit of a challenge juggling around schedules and preferences, but really, that’s nothing compared to the happiness we feel with each other, whether all three of us are together or it’s just me and Buck or me and Tony or Tony and Bucky.

B: It’s mostly the sex, though.

 

**P: How _does_ the sex between Tony and Bucky work?**

S: Is this an appropriate question for your readers?

T: Steve, their readers are mostly bonded subs in their forties whose sex lives could use a little bit of spice. Of _course_ it’s an appropriate question.

P: (coughs) Well, we do aim for other markets too, especially with this issue.

T: _Anyway—_

B: Steve usually does all the (word omitted), but sometimes, he likes to watch, and I like to (word omitted), and Tony _always_ loves a good (word omitted). But, when the mood dictates, Tony and I trade off.

S: (sighs) _Bucky_.

 

**P: How did your friends and family react to the change in your relationship?**

B: I honestly thought Howard would flip his shit. He’s such a drama queen.

S: Please don’t write that.

T: Please do. If he didn’t flip his shit then, he sure as (word omitted) is going to now.

S: Howard accepted the change graciously and extended to Bucky all the kindness he extended toward me, as did Maria. Our friends were glad for the way we found each other. They know how much Bucky means to me, and they know how much Tony does, too.

 

**P: Tony, what do you like best about Bucky?**

T: Oh, that question is not fair. He’s going to hold this over me _forever_.

B: (snickers) Answer the question, Tones. Come on; I’m dying to hear this.

T: (rolls eyes)

S: And sex-related answers don’t count.

T: (huffs) _Fine_. I like it when he drops by me at the office or the workshop for no discernable reason. (to Bucky) Don’t make me regret saying that.

 

**P: I’m sensing some animosity.**

T: (rolls eyes) _Animosity_ , she says. (kisses Bucky)

 

**P: Oh.**

B: Yes, ‘oh.’

 

**P: Can I get a picture of that? Can you do that again?**

T: Is this still for the article?

 

**P: What article? … Oh, _this_ article. Uhh, yes?**

S: No.

B: You heard the man.

 

**P: Ah, well, yes. Moving on. Bucky, how are you finding the future so far?**

B: You’re downgrading from the good questions. But anyway, I kind of like it. I mean, the fashion, the technology, everything. It’s, I don’t know, so much more convenient. Plus, it helps that my Dom somehow bagged moneybags over here, so there’s that too.

S: Be nice, Buck.

T: Well, I _am_ admittedly the best thing about the future.

 

**P: We have some random questions here submitted by our staff. We’d like to hear each of your answers to them. First one: what is the most embarrassing moment you’ve ever had?**

T: Just one? How am I supposed to choose?

B: How’s Tony supposed to choose?

S: Think ‘What would Rhodey say?’

T: (frowns) He’d say Cuba ’86, but we don’t talk about Cuba ’86.

B: What happened in Cuba ’86?

S: (solemnly) We don’t talk about Cuba ’86. We just don’t.

B: Can I trade you information for a blowjob?

T: Next question!

 

**P: Oh. Uh, you didn’t answer the question, but okay. Moving on: how would you describe yourself in three words?**

S: Uh… tall, blonde and happy?

T: (rolls eyes) Try ‘one sexy motherfucker,’ babe.

S: Language.

T: (laughs then points to self) genius, billionaire, philanthropist

B: Can I go with what Tony said? The sexy motherfucker one?

T: Get your own three words, Barnes.

B: Fine. Hottest. Ass. Ever.

T: (pauses) Okay, I’ll give you that one.

 

**P: What’s your typical day like?**

S: Well, I get up at 6—

T: He does. It’s ungodly.

S: I go for a run—

B: Unless Tony and I manage to convince him to stay and (word omitted).

S: I come back for a shower and breakfast—

T: Or a (word omitted).

S: (glares) Stop it. You’ll get your turn. Okay, so breakfast. Go to the office. Work. Lunch. Work. Come home. Dinner. Take care of my boys, then sleep.

P: Tony?

T: Sleep, sleep, sleep, maybe (word omitted), shower, go to work. Work. Work. Lunch and a (word omitted). Work. Come home. Dinner. Be taken care of. Sleep. Maybe.

B: Sleep until noon, unless one of these nuts wake me up for a (word omitted). Work out a bit. Go visit Howard—

T: And by ‘visit’ he means ‘annoy.’

B: Yes, that too. Go visit Tony and Steve at the office. Come home. Dinner. Be taken care of. Sleep.

 

**P: If you weren’t rich or famous, what would you be?**

S: Soldier

B: Soldier

T: Still a fucking genius.

**P: Boxers or briefs?**

B: People really want to know these things?

S: I’m not used to answering these kinds of questions, but yes. Surprisingly, they do. Boxers, by the way.

B: Briefs. I’m old-fashioned.

T: Can we go with neither? Let’s go with neither.

 

**P: What turns you on?**

T: Good question. I like that question.

S: Why is there this question? I thought this was a wholesome interview.

B: Steve, they’re interviewing us about our kinky little threesome. They took photos of us in practically Kama-Sutra-ish positions. I’m pretty sure at this point the question is mandatory.

T: Listen to Bucky, Steve. He isn’t usually this sensible. You should be proud.

B: Stark—

T: Steve _loves_ watching Bucky and me. Like he can come like a geyser without even touching himself when Buck and I are together.

S: I don’t—You know what, fine. Yes, I like watching the two of them together. Can you blame me?

P: I can honestly say I can’t.

B: _Tony_ loves his toys—and that right there is a sentence I’d never thought I’d say because it surely must be insane for any adult male to love playing with toys of any kind, but there you have it. Watching him play with them is _obscene_. Criminal really.

T: _Aww_. You say the sweetest things, pookie.

B: ‘Pookie’? Really?

P: And Bucky?

S: Topping. Topping turns him on like nothing ever does. He loved it when it was just the two of us, but with Tony, it’s just… crazy.

B: Not true. You turn me on more than topping does, babe.

**P: Okay, last question. On a scale of 1-10 how happy are you right now?**

T: Is this a trick question?

B: Is there a number higher than infinity?

S: Right _now_? As in _now_ now? I’m maybe at a five. Having Tony and Bucky with me is the only saving grace of this interview.

 

……………

 

Howard stared at the cover with an unreadable expression on his face, which made Tony fidgety because he only wore such expression when dealing with people and things he wasn’t particularly fond of. He shot his mother a quick glance, but she only shrugged and gave him a small smile of support. At the very least, he knew she had liked it.

 

“Well?” he asked because even a venomous glare for breaking the silence was a better expression than what his father had on now. Howard, however, didn’t give him that. He only sighed heavily then spoke.

 

“I can’t believe Steve allowed this,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. A small grin, partially relieved, partially mischievous, made its way onto Tony’s face to which Howard’s eye twitched when he opened his eyes and saw it. “Not. A. Word,” he warned with a point of his finger then glanced down at the magazine and let out a ragged, annoyed sound. “Have you seen this, Maria? Look at it!” He tossed the magazine over to her and reached over to flip the magazine to the centerfold which showed Tony seated on a one-seater sofa with Bucky draped over his back. His arm wrapped around the younger man’s shoulders and his hand hidden inside Tony’s shirt (he was actually fondling a nipple, but Howard didn’t have to know that). Tony’s head was tipped back against Bucky’s shoulder, and his bared neck bore visible, vicious-looking lovebites above and below the red collar to which Bucky’s lips were pressed.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, darling. I quite like it, actually,” Maria answered. Her smile made it very clear where Tony got his mischievous side from. To Tony, she said, “It’s a lovely picture. I’m thinking of having it framed and put in the receiving room of your wing.”

 

“Not the point, Maria,” he told her, then turned back to Tony. “When I suggested you do the interview, I meant for you to _kill_ the issue, not provide the entire world enough wanking fodder for the next half decade!” His voice was slightly strangled, which meant he was trying to keep from whining. Tony’s grin widened.

 

“In our defense, that wasn’t our idea,” he said about the image, his eyes wide and innocent. Howard narrowed his own at him.

 

“Really,” he said, disbelief dripping from his voice. “I suppose the photographer went, ‘Oh, I know! Why don’t we make it look like you’ve _just_ been fucked?’ and Steve only said, ‘What the hell. Sure!’”

 

“Well, who do you think put those marks there?” a voice drawled from the doorway. Howard looked up and glared at Bucky who stood lounging against the door jamb. Steve stood behind him, a sheepish, apologetic look on his face.

 

“I say this only because I love you, Steve,” the older Stark said. “But you’re an idiot for spoiling your brats rotten.” The insult only made Steve grin, and because he was a genuinely good person, he refused to point out how much _Howard_ spoiled his son. “You do realize that the press is going to hound you for months after this, right?”

 

“I figured they’d do so anyway, Howie,” he pointed out. Howard pulled a face at the nickname. “Besides, how did you expect the article would go? It wasn’t an interview on corporate takeovers and good business practices.” Howard sighed.

 

“Point taken,” he said and waved a hand. “But really, though. I was expecting it to be a little less…” He frowned at the picture still spread over his desk. “…Sensual.” The blush that spread over Steve’s cheeks was bright and interesting. Tony exchanged glances with Bucky.

 

“Oh, believe me, Stark, that doesn’t even come close to all the _good_ ones,” Bucky said cheerfully. Howard lifted an eyebrow at Steve who ignored him and picked up the magazine and flipped through it casually.

 

“If any one of those ‘good’ pictures happen to cross my path, Barnes, I will be having _words_ with you. It won’t be pretty,” he said pointedly, stabbing a finger at the ex-Sergeant. Tony, satisfied with Howard’s reaction, jumped to his feet and tugged on Bucky’s good arm.

 

“Come on, Buckybear, I have something for you,” he said in the syrupiest voice he could muster. Bucky gave a moue of distaste and a short protest at the nickname, but his arm snaked around Tony’s waist as they walked out, so Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek then twisted his head to look at Steve. “Steviekins, you should come too. You’ll love it!”

 

“Does it explode?” Steve asked carefully. The tone was _so_ warranted. Tony only blew him a kiss and a wink in response before he and Bucky left the room. Maria bid Howard and Steve a good night and followed the two subs out not a moment later. Steve turned to his friend. “You’re worried about something,” he noted.

 

“I’m not,” the other man said. His eyes were trained on the magazine, but they seemed distant.

 

“I’ve known you longer than I’ve known anyone else, Howard, and I know you longer and better than almost anyone else knows you. I’ve said that repeatedly, numerously and still you keep forgetting that fact,” Steve sighed, perching himself on the desk behind which Howard sat. “So let me rephrase: what are you worried about and _why_ are you worried about it?” Howard chewed his lip, looking all for the world as if he wanted a cigar behind it.

 

“Someone’s going to ask questions, Steve, and they aren’t the kind of questions you’re going to want to hear,” he eventually answered, looking up at the blond. Steve’s look hardened.

 

“I’m not naïve, Howard,” he said. “I know there’s going to be—or there _is_ renewed interest in the serum. Bucky and I can handle it.”

 

“I never thought you were. Maybe a bit idealistic, but not naïve,” Howard said. “But they’re going to be vicious, Steve, and they’re going to do it legally, which makes it all the more harder because if the government sanctions it…” There was a pause to allow that thought to sink in. “You know how they were then, but they’re going to be worse now because you’re barely aging and Bucky’s been brought back from the dead.”

 

“He wasn’t—”

 

“Natural cryogenic freezing, whatever. My point is, Steve, you should be careful and prepared because there are people who would kill to discover the fountain of youth, and our government is not above that.” Another pause, but this one was stilted, as though Howard wanted to say more. It suddenly annoyed Steve; the annoyance was probably irrational, but it didn’t change the fact that it did.

 

“Spit it out, Howard,” he bit out.

 

“They’re going to be interested in Tony, too,” Howard said, carefully. Steve’s heart suddenly seemed to stop beating because _of course_ they were. “You have two bonded subs who seemed to have bonded to each other as well. They’re going to be interested in that, too. You and Bucky may be able to handle yourselves, but Tony’s… Tony’s not a soldier, not a fighter. He can protect himself with words and legalese and money and influence, but when— _if_ … _If_ all that fails… Protect him, Steve.” Steve reached over to squeeze Howard’s hand tightly to convey sincerity, gratitude, promise, conviction.

 

“If it came to it, Howard, I’d kill for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I _loved_ writing the interview part. I, unfortunately, suck at writing questions, so I'm going to do this. If you have a question you (as a People magazine interviewer) want to ask Steve, Tony and/or Bucky, hit me up on my Tumblr page ask box [here](http://renai-chan.tumblr.com/ask) and I will answer your questions in character. After a decent number of questions (if I get any), I'll put the questions and answers up as a chapter for this fic.
> 
> On another note, if you want to ask me questions as the author, I'd be glad to answer them as well.
> 
> Hope to see some questions! :D


End file.
